Days gone by
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Kagome leaves InuYasha and she also leaves him a little gift of her own for him to take care of while she's gone. InuYasha is stuck with the hurt of her departure and having this baby just makes it worse on him...what will he do now without Kagome?


Days Gone By

_**"I **__**won't break  
Down this way  
I will hold on for one more day  
If you'll help me make  
Myself feel  
Something so much more than this  
Something that's real  
I'll live, I'll love, I'll carry on  
Pretending I don't notice that you're gone..."**_

_Kagome, I can't believe that you left me so suprisingly. How could you? Did I do something wrong?...I tried my best to treat you with the utmost respect and this is what I get...? You throw this baby in my arms to take care of while you leave me. I really loathe you. _

_**I really do.**_

_-Inuyasha._

_P.S. I love you always._

_**"But, god I miss you  
So much it hurts sometimes  
And, I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
Why didn't I notice  
That you were not quite fine?  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by..."**_

_It's been a month since you fucken left me and I have no idea where you are. I am tryng to think about where you would be...I don't deserve any of this. The baby, I named her Akemi. Beautiful and bright...just like you. She reminds me so much of you that I think I may die, just thinking about you. I still don't know why you left me. I'm so puzzeled...Did I not take good care of you like I promised? Please come back to me...if you can._

_-Inuyasha._

_P.S. I want you back._

_**"Tell me why  
Make me see  
How my giving up giving in isn't what's best for me  
You know I've tried  
But, I am terrified by all I should believe  
I need to know to carry on  
Pretending I don't notice that you're gone..."**_

_Nine months has gone by and she's finally speaking saying some words, like,"dada","moo" and..."ma." She's a fast learner...just like you. Everything she does reminds me of you. The way she smiles at me innocently when she throws her bottle at me in her crip and when she crawls around and bumps a table. She's also very clumsy. I don't think she has any characteristics of me, except the temper. Akemi is very delightful..._

_-Inuyasha._

_P.S. I need you back._

_**"But, god I miss you  
So much it hurts sometimes  
And, I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
Why didn't I notice  
That you were not quite fine?  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by..."**_

_Almost a year now since you left. I'm still trying to search. Akemi desperately needs a mother and I desperately just need you. Even though there was this one woman who looked alot like you, I couldn't let her take your place. Kikyo was her name...I just can't. I come to the place we met often just to reminesce on the times when we were so happy. When __**you**__ were so happy...why didn't I notice that you were starting to become distant? You would spontaneously cry on our last few nights together and they weren't of joy. You'd rub your belly and then sit and stare at the moon while I pretend to sleep. Did you know how you made me feel when you were in the hospital and you basically shoved the baby in my arms?...not literally but that's how it felt..._

_-Inuyasha._

_P.S. I miss you and want you back._

_**"And I may not always  
Be there when you call my name  
And I cannot promise  
That the things you love in this life won't change.."**_

_Akemi's birthday was pretty good. Though she didn't know what was going on, she still went along and I blew out her candles. She then grabbed a piece of the birthday cake I got her and splashed it on my face. Smiling innocently. You always tried to start a fight...I really want to come follow and find you but I can't. Who will watch Akemi? Sango...? No, I can't leave that task on her. I surely do miss you, Kagome. Can you tell me why you left again? I can't recall. Seems like forever and a day..._

_-Inuyasha._

_P.S. I don't want to pretend to be strong anymore._

_**"But I will be with you  
In all that you say and do  
'Cause you are part of me  
And I will always love you..."**_

_I'm laying down at the last place I departed of you. Akemi is now 21 and I am now 45. Pretty old huh? Well I couldn't find you...really it's been 24 years since we departed. When will you come back and give me inspiration? Even though by now, I know that you can't. Now it actually seems like yesterday when you left. Did you know that I found out I had cancer? Yeah, lung cancer. You told me to stop smoking, but I couldn't...I was too stressed out back then. Don't worry, I didn't smoke around Akemi. Oh by the way, Akemi has become a strong woman and she's married. As for me, I stayed a single-man. I love you too much...Even though you said for me to find another, for my own happiness. I think that me having your spirit in my heart is already happiness. Even though you put me through hell, I learnt alot and you taught me alot...while you were away. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon. _

_-Inuyasha._

_P.S. I'm starting to feel your embrace again. _

_**"But god I miss you  
So much it hurts sometimes  
And I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
Why didn't I notice  
That you were not quite fine?  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
I took for granted  
That you were in my life  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
I always loved you  
I miss you all the time  
I promise I'll remember  
All the days gone by..."**_

"Here lies Inuyasha Taishou. A father, husband, friend, and a lover. He was someone who was so loyal to all his companions. Even his wonderful wife who passed away long ago. Twenty four long hard years without his wife and to this day is she still lingering in his heart. With his will, he recieved a burial right next to the one he dearly loved. Let us hope that my good friend will meet her up in heaven one day..."

_I still remember the last word you said before you died..._

_"__**Inuyasha...I love you. I want you to be happy and find that one lucky woman to take care of our baby. Please promise me that you won't cry or be miserable. I'm sorry I never told you about this tragic incident...but please understand that I really do care about you and I really do love you...Good night.**__"_

**Yay! I like this one. Well if some of you didn't get it, Kagome died when she gave birth to Akemi. So Inuyasha was left with her and he struggled alot because he never knew she was going to die. Only Kagome did when she found out from the doctors a few weeks earlier. Which she didn't tell InuYasha and in the end, was left with taking care of Akemi. And Inuyasha writes letters in a notebook just because it makes him feel better. Hopefully you liked as much as me writing it:) Take care. And happy new years!! **

**-Misstress Hanako.**


End file.
